You won't forget me
by jaymartinez
Summary: Angel sacrifices his life to save the world at the end of NFA. He gains his shanshu and a new life, forgetting his memories of his time as a vampire. Now things get confusing when Booth suddenly starts remembering his hidden past during a case.
1. Shanshu

**AN: My Imagination started spinning this out of no where so I thought of typing it up and posting it. Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticsm is appreciated! R&R!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angel never expected to walk away alive, or undead in his case.

He knew this was his and his team's shinning moment.

The battle to end all battles, he knew this was it. The major one is here. There is going to be more major battles in the future, but that's not till a long time from now. A REAL long time from now, from what he was told by the visions Cordelia gave him. This was humanity's time to live in peace without having to worry about the true darkness.

He also knew Buffy and her army of slayers arrived before he, Spike, Illyria, and Gunn were overwhelmed.

He was tired, but still fighting. Spurred on by his soul to go out with a bang. Usually his demon would taunt him, but now it was unusually quiet. His demon knew this was it, time to become dust, and he was ready.

'Time to go out with a bang soul boy' Angelus said.

'Yeah it is, usually I would say something insulting to you, but I have nothing.' Angel replied back internally.

'Don't become a sappy ass now, let's go out like a true demon, live up to the name and title "Angelus, The Scourge of Europe!"'

Angel offered no reply as he cut through a Chaos demon to get to Spike to deliver a last message, his last goodbye.

"SPIKE!" He screamed as he made his way towards the bleach blonde vampire.

"What do you want ya ponce! Can't you see I'm a bit busy here!" He yelled back as he took out a group of Kevlar demons with a mighty swing of his sword.

Angel made it to Spike and went back to back with his as he delivered his final message and goodbye to his childe.

"Listen Spike, there is a portal on the other side of the alley. I'm going to try to climb up one of the buildings and jump on to the dragon when it gets close by, then I'm going to try and steer the son of a bitch to the portal to close it. I'm guessing there is going to be a big bang, so I need you to find Buffy and tell her to pull her army back."

Spike turned when the wave they were fighting lulled a bit. "Bloody hell Angelus, that's suicide! Are you actually that daft to think that? Wait till Red closes it!"

"There's not enough time, this may be the only way, remember they want me. So, I'm giving them me with a big side order of dragon. Look, take care of Buffy and tell her I love her. Remember that! Tell her, it's time for her to move on, to live her life, I wish I was there with her to see it through. Tell her it's time for me to say goodbye." Angel looked Spike dead in the eye to show he was serious, this was his time to go to peace.

Spike knew Angel wasn't kidding. He could tell from the look in his Sire's eye that this was it, this was the final time Angel was leaving them.

"I'll tell her sire. I'll try my best to keep her safe, wish you were here for the ride after this."

"Thank you William. Be strong and stay safe. Most likely you are going to get a surprise after the battle. In the Hyperion, there is a safe there. In it is roughly over 4 million dollars I've stolen from Wolfram & Heart, the keys to the viper are there, use it. It's yours now. You've made me proud William. Goodbye my childe." Angel let out a tear when speaking to Spike. He was truly proud of his Childe and wished him well when he turned to charge back into the next wave of demons.

Spike saw his sire rush into the demons with gusto. He knew this was Angel's true strength showing now. His sire's soul never ceased to secretly amaze him as Spike turned back to find Buffy and tell her.

As Angel charged into the wave, he jumped clear over the line of Slime demons, Chaos demons, and vampires that were rushing to him. He then made a sharp left turn to jump the second floor of an abandoned building, quickly jumping through the glass, rolling on the floor, and start rushing the stairs he saw at the far end of the hall he landed in.

He ran as fast as he could with all his strength, rushing through the 7 flights of stairs he saw.

He broke down the door to the roof and quickly ran to edge and looked over as he saw Spike making his over to Buffy. He looked up and saw the dragon make another turn heading in his direction.

'Here we go.' He told himself.

Spike found Buffy easily barking out orders to regroup as hold the line as they got ready for the next wave.

"BUFFY!" He yelled out to here as he decapitated a vampire rushing towards her.

"What!" She barked out.

"Move the slayers back! Move the line back, there is going to fireworks soon!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not moving the line back, we already lost ground!"

"Just move them to end of alley where you found us. Trust me, it may minimize the loss of life. Angel's going to end this now!"

"Angel? How is he going to end it?"

"Just trust me you stubborn git!"

As she was about the reply back, the rain got stronger and everyone turned to look up as they heard a roar throughout the heavens and saw a figure launch himself on top of the dragon.

"Oh shit no Angel. MOVE THE LINE BACK! MOVE IT BACK TO THE END OF THE ALLEY!" Buffy turned and yelled out the order to her slayers.

As everyone turned back Spike saw the dragon heading towards the portal's direction. 'The crazy git is going to actually do it.' He thought to himself.

Angel saw the dragon flying towards him as he jumped of the roof and stab his sword into the thick skin of the dragon. He climb up to a sitting position on the dragon as the dragon tried to thrash him off.

"Damn it!" He cursed to himself, thinking he was crazy to do this.

He managed to grab the horns and turn the mighty beast towards the portal.

He stood up on the dragon as he yelled out to the Senior Partners, "HEY FUCKHEADS! HERE'S YOUR DRAGON BACK!!!"

The dragon flew right into the portal and in the process blew out flames from its mouth as it ignited the entire area causing a massive explosion.

Angel's final thought was 'I did it Buffy, now live baby girl, live for me.'

Angel woke up on the inside a huge temple. Beings of all forms surrounded him and looked at him with kind gentle eyes. His view switched to the middle as a person he hasn't seen in over 3 years made their way over to him.

"Well hello mate, fancy seeing you here. How are you Angel?" The being spoke.

"D-Doyle?" He stuttered as he saw his dead best friend in front of him.

"What? The clothes don't match? I swear I picked out a nice color today." He said in his usual manner.

"Where am I?" Angel said as he looked around in awe and wonder.

"Well boyo, ye're dead. But not worries, your not going to stay dead long."

"What? How? What do you mean?"

"You should know. Remember shanshu? By the surprised look on your face, you weren't even thinking of it right? Well when you thought you signed it away, I simply took ye're name off of it mate. A champion like you deserves the second chance you were promised."

Angel looked stunned and all thoughts and words flew out of his mind except one: Shanshu.

"Here's the deal mate, in maybe an hour from now you will wake up human in a whole different life, body, mind, everything will be different. Except your appearance. There is a man in a coma, well he's brain dead, due to an accident. So essentially his soul is now in peace. We are going to transfer your soul into his to live your new life. Yes it may seem a bit cheap and mundane, but hey it's better than nothing."

"Yes true. So am I going to remember anything?" Angel wondered as he thought of Buffy for a fleeting minute.

"No mate, you wont. But since you like helping the helpless, I'll give you a bit of the back story on this bloke. He was a former Army Ranger Sniper. So like you, he was trying to redeem himself for the past kills he's done. He's also a Special Agent with the FBI. He has a bit of a dark past, but all around he is a good person. A fighter like you. So now you will live and die as him. Ah don't worry you'll have a good life. When you wake up, you will be him and have all his memories, training, instincts, and gusto for life. Oh plus you will be a wee bit stronger than most humans, except slayers."

"Slayers? I thought the evil forces are vanquished now?"

"Yes they are for now. But we decided to let the slayers stay with their powers to pass on to their kids to keep the line going. Remember evil always finds a way to get back, but it wont happen till a few hundred years from now."

"Oh okay, I guess. So what's this guy's name?" Angel asked his final question.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth."

The battle ended with a big explosion, demon guts and parts flew everywhere as the blast caught them. The slayers were unharmed as Illyria sacrificed herself to protect them with the last bit of her power.

The looked around in astonishment as all the demons where disappearing. A bright light lit up surrounding Spike as he was given the surprise Angel told him about.

In his mind Angel appeared and told him what was going on.

"Spike I don't have long so listen up. Your shanshuing. Basically your becoming human. Since you fought as a champion, you are being rewarded as a champion. This is my gift to you. Take care and have a good life my childe." Angel then turned away walking back to wherever he came from.

Spike then smiled to himself as he felt his lungs breath in air and his heart started beating for the first time in over 120 years.

"Whoa who did this?" Buffy asked as she got a weird vibe of déjà vu from when people asked her the same question one year ago.

Spike looked up to the heavens with a smile on his face and said one word, "Angel."

Across the country in Washington DC, a man on the verge of death woke up slowly. A voice went through his head as he was opening his eyes, "Live your life, my good friend."

When he came to, machines started beeping and going off making him jump a little. Doctors rushed and saw the miracle as the brain dead man was sitting up on the bed looking around smiling.

"Mr. Booth? Are you ok?" Asked one doctor.

"Hell yes I am! Oh don't call me Mr. Booth, that's my dad, I prefer my name." He said.

"OK Seeley. Can we get you anything?"

"Um, you got any apple pie and pudding?" Seeley asked.


	2. 5 years later

_**Short I know. But I'm still working on other fics. I'll make longer chappies when musie wants to work correctly.**_

_5 Years Later_

The streets of Washington D.C. were barely waking up. People started to wake up, do their early morning routines, go home from an overnight shift, and be ready to face the new day.

It wasn't all that different for this man. Except that he was nursing a monster hangover and couldn't find the damn Advil. He searched all over his kitchen and bathroom…nothing. He finally found the bottle in his living room, on the middle of the table. The label seemed to mock him for his inbred ability this morning, yet he just snatched the bottle up, popped open the lid, took 3 pills out, and downed them without any water. He put the bottle down and set about to get ready for his day.

An hour later, his cell phone started ringing and he made his way over to it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Spike. Are you up yet?" Said the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, why do you ask nibblet?"

"I've asked you not to call me that anymore. I'm already grown." Said the irritated female.

"Yes ok, Dawnnn," he replied by drawing her name out. "So what's with the bloody wake up call?"

"Giles and Buffy want you in early. Some classes need a sub and they volunteered you. Apparently, you're the favorite one out of all the subs."

Spike rolled his eyes in annoyance and agreed, "Yeah well I don't believe in the concept of homework. Plus all I do is teach bad poetry and fighting tactics. Oi, when is the boy gonna finish blowing up the rest of the sodding ground around the school."

The new slayer school was built 2 years back under a disguise of high school. Most of the student population were girls and were made up of everyone that were located in Italy, London, and Scotland when Buffy and company decided to move the school back into the US. Buffy though didn't do much these days. She finally settled down and was currently in a steady relationship with one of the new watchers. Buffy stated that she was a retired slayer and was baked. Whatever the bloody hell she meant by that, Spike never knew. But he did notice that the guy had a near appearance to a certain tall, dark, and handsome former vampire, but he never said anything.

"He should be done in about 2 months. All he has to do is remove the rundown building across the street and bring in the materials for the new offices."

The school was always going through changes and construction. It was bloody annoying Spike thought to himself. "Ok, I'll be there in an hour."

After hanging up the phone, Spike thought back to pieces of what happened in the past that lead him to be a sodden teacher!

It was a few months after LA and Spike adjusted to life with the slayers. Knowing that there was no more evil in the world, except human, he decided to purse his love of poetry once again. He suggested to the Scoobies to change the way they teach the girls and possibly go back to the states. His idea won over and about 1 ½ years later, they were back in the US. He never told anyone, but he liked being in the US for reasons he didn't know.

The entire group agreed that the school should be moved to D.C. Something about protection, Spike didn't really pay attention. All he knew was the possibility of enjoying a new city.

A year after being in DC, he heard the news of Buffy starting a relationship. Spike didn't love Buffy the way he used to anymore, but he always took care of her. Despite their rocky history, they kept a close friendship. A small part of him knew he was taking care of the blonde slayer in honor of his former grandsire, Angel. He knew Buffy still secretly searched for the love her life. No matter how many guys she dated, who she decided to settle down with, he knew she still loved the broody vampire, or former now, with a passion that was frightening.

He never questioned her, so he himself searched for him every once on a while. All he had found were rumors about the whereabouts of Angel, but always came up short.

An hour later, Spike reached the school and went inside heading straight towards the teacher's lounge. He noticed the amount of people gathered near the abandoned building and stopped in his tracks to look. Willow came up from behind him while Spike looked on.

"Any bloody idea why a lot of the girls are over there?" He asked her after a few minutes of staring.

"Not a clue. Let's check it out." She replied back. He nodded in agreement and they both took off to the other side of the street. At the same time, a black Toyota Sequoia pulled over to the side of the street.

Spike looked at the amount of police and FBI agents blocking off the entire building and notice the occupants getting out of the Sequoia. A tall, beautiful women with auburn shoulder length hair and pale skin got out of the passenger side of the SUV. But what caught his attention was the driver.

"No bloody way…." he muttered out. Willow heard him and directed her gaze to where Spike was looking at. Her eyes landing on the pair making their way towards the crime scene. She didn't need to see a body to know it was a crime scene, the show of police force was all the information she needed. She took in the pair and saw the close connection of the two and the way they seemed at ease with each other. But the biggest shocker of it all, was the male.

"Angel?" She whispered to herself. When he got within hearing range, he barked out orders to move everyone back. One of the agents walked over to the pair and introduced himself.

"I'm Special Agent Thomson."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth. This Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian." Booth said as he introduced his partner.

Willow and Spike stood stunned at the sight before their eyes. Never before had they thought they would run into HIM again. All both could think about was the reaction of the entire slayer school would be at the sight of the former vampire. Everyone thought for sure they would never see him again.

Spike suddenly remember that Buffy was in the school and could see out at anytime or make her way over the crime scene and become catatonic or hysterical. It's one or the other he thought.

He looked as the pair made their way over to the gooey remains and tried to listen over the loud chatter of the people around him.

"Male, late 20s to early 30s, Caucasian. Seems like he was shot twice in both kneecaps and then killed with blunt force trauma." Brennan explained. Booth grimaced at her description.

"Ship the body back to the Jeffersonian?" Asked Booth.

"Yes. I'll send Jack later to gather particulates."

Booth nodded and started directing his orders to everyone around him. "Okay gather all the evidence and ship back to the Jeffersonian. Oh and Bones?" Brennan turned to look at Booth, "We have therapy in an hour. What do you say we go and get some food at the dinner to kill time and then head off to therapy."

"Sure. Let's just stop by my office to pick up my bags." She answered back.

They immediately started to talk about their therapy session and walked away towards the Sequoia not knowing that they were being watched by the stunned red-head, who seemed to lose the ability to talk, and the platinum blonde man.

"Hey red? Should we tell Buffy about this?" Spike asked Willow out of the blue. Willow shook her head, "No I don't think she would want to know."

Spike just shrugged and turned to head towards the school. He turned his gaze up to Buffy's office window and was startled to see the slayer opened mouth and shocked at the sight of Booth.

"Bloody hell, it's too late." He muttered.


	3. Rememberance Begins

_**AN: It's a bit short, but I managed to pop this one out of this story. I'll be updating my other stories, but it's going to take sometime. I managed to get a job, so I'm busy a lot now. Thanks to those who reviewed, signed up to follow the sotry. Okay well, here's the next chapter.**_

**_XxXx_**

_**4 days later**_

Everything was a blur now. Every single damn thing, she couldn't get focused on anything. Not after seeing HIM again. It's been 5 years since she last seen him. 5 years since he did the ultimate thing and sacrificed himself to save the world. 5 years since she heard Spike deliver his last message, '_I love you and move on. Be happy.' _That message played in her head all the time she meet someone. Finally she was able to do it with her current boyfriend, Nick Adams.

She was happy with him, and he lessened the ache left in her heart at remembering Angel's sacrifice. Now…everything she knew was shocked to its core. Her world was tilted at the sight of seeing HIM again, in broad daylight! The PTB must still be fucking with her mind. But it was him, as it was confirmed by Willow and Spike. An FBI agent is what he is now. Special Agent Seeley Booth of the Homicide Division. _He always did like helping people, _she thought ruefully to herself.

At the sight of seeing him again, her heart went into overdrive, her mind blanked out, and she was reduced to the mush she clearly remembered at seeing him back at Sunnydale. She had to cancel her date with her boyfriend and avoided everyone that same day. And to make matters worse for her, Angel or Booth, whatever his name was, was constantly around the buildings near the school. He hadn't come into the Slayer Building yet, but she's caught him eyeing the building with a critical eye. And who the hell was the woman always with him!

Buffy knew it was stupid to question that, but she couldn't help it. He was hers! But she always reminded herself that he didn't remember anyone or anything and that she was in a long time relationship. And after years of searching for him behind everyone's back, she was stunned to see him again, with a tan, and standing in the sun! Someone like Angel shouldn't be allowed to have a tan, it looks to damn irresistible on him.

So this was where Buffy was, sitting behind her desk, trying to get lost in paperwork. She was always busy in the school. Either teaching self defense classes or Psychology classes or paperwork on the school, Buffy was a busy woman.

She was halfway with finishing the lengthy review done by the state, when Willow burst into her office with a panic expression on her face.

"Buffy, some…some…" she started breathing fast and erratically that Buffy shot up and helped out by rubbing the red-head's back gently.

"Breath Wills, just breath. I thought you broke your nervous breathing," Buffy quipped out to her hyperventilating friend.

Willow slowed her breathing down and glanced at Buffy. "For the most part, but this is really big. Remember a few days ago when, um, we found out about, you know, Angel?"

Buffy held her breath and nodded tightly.

"Well…there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out with it. He's downstairs with his partner asking to talk to you about the dead body they found across the street. Seems like the guy was scooping out the school later at night and they think the suspect works or lives around the area to do this."

It was Buffy's turn to start hyperventilating. It's one thing to see Angel, but to talk to him? She wanted to faint or something. Willow's eyes widen and she helped Buffy to start breathing also. "Breath Buffy, breath."

Buffy nodded and then calmed down enough to turn to Willow with her own panic expression on her face. "Who's talking to him now?"

"Faith was attempting to but she was too stunned and Giles imitated a mannequin. I saw Spike just attempt to talk to him, but he chickened out also after he introduced himself," Willow explained as Buffy nodded and looked blankly at the floor. She frowned and shook Buffy a bit, "So you have to talk to him. I'm liable to turn him into a toad or something."

"Send them in here," she whispered in a soft voice.

Willow nodded and left the office, leaving Buffy to try and gather every single defense at seeing Angel once again.

XxXxXxXx

Booth was in awe at the size of the Private School. He's been inside some of the best ones around the DC area, but this one was clearly at the top. It was an all-girls school and the small male population was just staff and a few teachers. He noticed that the Head of the School was a young blonde woman, so he figured she must've been some kind of genius to earn the top job here. Brennan was amused by Booth's awe at the school. She attended a Private School once, during her foster days, but never thought much about it. She was also slightly impressed, but didn't show any emotions regarding the school.

Both partners were drawn out of their thoughts by the friendly red-head that didn't look at Booth like he was some kind of long lost relative. It freaked him out, especially the Billy-Idol wannabe. He shuddered a bit at remembered that 'Billy' gave Booth an awkward hug. Well, awkward to him at least. "The Headmaster will see you now." Willow then directed Booth and Brennan to the third floor to a nice sized corner office. It was bigger than Brennan's office, so Booth smiled in his mind to know that Brennan didn't have a big office anymore.

His attention was directed to the tiny blond standing from her chair and walking over to them. She was hot! Booth felt the air in his lungs escape at locking eyes with her, then suddenly something floated up to his conscious mind from his subconscious.

_Him and the blond girl, standing in a dark alley. She looks like she's about to kick his ass._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Let's just say, I'm a friend." He then turns to leave._

_Another image popped up. This time in a graveyard. She looks older and he still strangely looks the same. _

"_Angel, I do…sometimes think that far ahead."_

_He turns from the shadows in the graveyard to look at her. "Sometimes is something."_

"_Be a long time coming. Years, if ever."_

_He shrugs slightly then quirks a unique half smile. "I ain't getting any older." Then, he turns and walks back into the shadows as she looks on smiling a bit._

_Another image pops up next, this time it's a in a sewer with him and Buffy. He stumbles a bit causing her to notice and turn to him. _

"_Angel, are you okay?"_

_He looks around, trying to get his bearings back before looking at her. "I feel weird."_

The next is a blur and the sound of his name; he pops out of the weird trance and looks around. In eerie fashion, he mumbles his flashback.

"I feel weird." Brennan gives him a slightly worried look as she looks into the dark brown eyes of his that seem clouded a bit. Buffy also notices Booth's eyes and tilts her head to the side slightly, almost the same way Brennan does. The movement causes Booth to shake his head slightly. Brennan gently places her hand on Booth's arm and looks up at him again. "Booth, are you okay?"

Booth looks around the office and then remembers why he and Bones are in the school. "Yeah. Just tired, I guess." Both females seem to quell their curiosity, but still remain a bit wary at him. It throws Booth off at how eerily similar both Brennan and the small blond seem to look at him, tilt their head, and the look in their eyes. He shakes off his stupor and flashes a smile to get down to business.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian. We just have a few questions." His voice, the way he stood, and the earlier cloudy eyes seem to disappear and Buffy has to blink a bit at hearing how assertive Seeley Booth is. Angel was like that at the end, but still held his broody tendencies. She secretly checks him out and her eyes are immediately drawn to the belt buckle that Booth wears. The 'cocky' belt buckle just screams that Booth is a confident person and she smiles slightly. Once she hears his voice, she manages to shake her own moment away. "My name is Buffy Summers and well as you know, I run this place."

Brennan smiled friendly at the blond that seemed highly attracted to her partner. A part of her flared up in jealousy, but another part of her wanted to see if Booth would make a move. All her thoughts are obliterated as she sees a few pictures of her and a handsome gentleman together and both are smiling brightly.

Booth smiles at her and also glances at the pictures of Buffy and her boyfriend. He doesn't know why, but he feels a pang of sadness at that. He quickly looks away then looks back at Buffy.

"Did you hear about the body across the street?"

Buffy nods as she remembered a few days ago from Willow and Spike.

"Good. Well the victim was spotted around this area for a few weeks at night and always staring at this building. He was seen taking notes, a few pictures, and on the phone. From what Bones gathered, he's been out there for a week. His remains weren't found till the construction crew started to take down the building."

Booth then took out his notebook and flipped to the notes he has on the case. "You've recently purchased the building and plan to take it down for more space, is that correct?"

"Yeah, we bought the building around 2 months ago. I may have seen someone walk around at night, but it never got my attention. This place has state-of-the-art security and the girls live in the building next door, which is always guarded by an armed guard." Buffy noticed Booth taking notes furiously and also noticed Brennan looking around, taking in the surroundings before jumping into the conversation.

"Can you recall how many times did you actually see the victim outside?"

Buffy tilted her head as she tried to remember. She recalled seeing someone on the phone in front of the building when she went out with Nick a couple a weeks ago. Then once again when she went to her room in the dorms. "I remembered seeing him twice. Once when I went out with my boyfriend around 9 o'clock at night. The second time was around 10 PM when I was walking to my room in the dorms next door. Both times I didn't catch his face or anything at all because it was dark and he seemed like he was on the phone both times," Buffy explains.

Booth and Brennan look at each other and nod, then turn back to Buffy. "Okay, that's all for now. We'll be around and if you recall anything else or see anyone else outside, just call me." Booth reached into his back pocket and produced one of his cards and hands it over to Buffy. Buffy took the card and immediately puts inside the rolodex that's on her desk.

"Have a good day," Booth finishes with a huge charm smile that makes Buffy weak in the knees and feels heat unfurl in her stomach. She manages to keep a good outwardly appearance, but just barely. Booth and Brennan then walk out of her office and she sits heavily into her chair. _The man is not allowed to smile like that, _she thinks to herself. She credits herself for keeping a strong appearance and a good tone a voice in front of Booth, but inside she was already remembering the good times with him. All she wanted to do was leap into his arms and cry, just to remember the feel of his arms around her.

Buffy turns her chair around to look out the window, then looks down at the parking lot in time to see Booth and his partner start bickering over something she can't make out. Even though she has all her slayer senses, she still can't hear them a bit. She smiles at seeing him carefree and watches as the partners get inside the SUV and drive off.

Inside the SUV, Booth turns his head to Brennan slightly. "Did I space out back in there or something?"

Bones frowns as she remembered the odd look in her partner's eyes. "Yes, it seemed strange because your eyes seem to cloud over or something. Care to talk about it?"

"It was weird. I don't know what it was, and it never happened before," Booth explained cryptically. He didn't want to worry Brennan with the sudden images in his mind, so he kept those to himself. He knew that if he had more of the strange images, he would immediately call Brennan and pull her away from whatever to get her impute. "If it happens again, I'll explain it to you okay?"

Bones just nods warily and turns her head back to the road. She still glances over to him, to see if he was going to go in another blank session. She's never seen her partner blank out like that, so it was a bit disconcerting.


	4. Demons Never Die

_**AN: Thought I forgot about this fic huh? Nope I didn't...now I have ideas flowing through my mind now. Shout out's to Jenna and everyone who is following this story. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Oh check out my new fic called "We own the night." It's in the BTVS section of this site. It has original characters and is a guarantee good read.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own "Buffy" or "Bones." If I did.....everyone's fav characters would be shagging like crazy. _**

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**2 Days Later**_

Booth tossed and turned on his bed as he whimpered in pain. His wonderful dreams of sleeping with playboy bunnies and Miss America turned into a dream he's never had before.

_*Dream Sequence*_

_Booth watched from the superimposed sidelines as a man of his exact likeness stalk a beautiful brunette in olden times that Booth has never seen before. He watches as he systematically breaks her down as scenes keep changing. _

_The dream changes as Booth now sees himself in a dirty alley trying to chase down a rat. Booth watches with rapt interest as the man of his likeness turns to the moonlight with a defeated expression on his face and falls to the ground. He then turns as he sees another figure materialize from the shadows and approach the defeated hobo._

"_God, are you disgusting?" the man quips out. Booth's twin just looked around himself and the area before looking down. "This is really an unforgettable smell. The stench of death you're giving off here. And the look says… uh… Crazy Homeless Guy. It's not good."_

_The twin looks up at the man angrily and Booth swore he heard a deep growl rumble out of his mouth before he spoke. "Get away from me."_

_The badly dressed man looked at him with a mask of indifference that quickly takes on a sarcastic, surprised look. "What are you gonna do, bite me?" The man then gasps and does a little jump back. "Horrors, a vampire!" he quips out. _

_Booth's twin looks up in surprise and Booth himself is definitely surprised. Before Booth could question more, the badly dressed man started to speak. "Ah, but you wouldn't bite me on account of your poor, tortured soul. It's so sad, a vampire with a soul. It's so poignant."_

_The twin just stands up warily and looks at the badly dressed man."Who are you," he softly asks._

_The man just smiles and turns to walk away. "Let's take a walk."_

_The dream turns again as he sees Buffy, well a younger version of her, and himself dressed in leather pants and a dark colored shirt. He tilts his head and his eyes widen in horror as Buffy was kicked back and she fell down on to the ground. She sat up as his twin approached her with a demonic delight entering his eyes. _

"_Now that's everything, huh? No weapons… no friends… no hope," his dark twin said as he approached Buffy with the sword pointing at her. "Take all that away, and what's left?"_

_He then drew the sword back slightly and thrust it directly at her head. With a speed only Booth has ever seen in movies, Buffy stopped the sword inches from her face and looked up at his twin with anger and determination before she answered, "Me."_

_*End Sequence*_

Booth shot up on the bed, drenched in a cold sweat and looked around. He tried to remember his dream but it quickly faded as he awoke. His alarm went off and Booth jumped in surprised and smashed the clock with a force he didn't know existed. In surprise, Booth jumped up and stumbled off the bed, looking around in surprise and fear.

He took a few deep breaths and managed to calm down to think rationally. _Rationally? Bones ever hears me say that, she would laugh. _Managing to calm down, Booth stands up and goes to his dresser to get clothes out and get ready for the day. He never noticed a ring with an intricate design suddenly appear next to his now broken alarm clock.

XXXXX

Later on in the day, Booth cheerily walked into the Jeffersonian Lab with two cups of coffee, in a better mood than earlier in the morning. His day started off well as Cullen had the day off and Booth didn't have much paperwork. Knowing that Cullen always supplied him with tons of paperwork, it was good to get a day off from writing too much….so to speak.

Brennan sighed softly in her office as she went over the notes that had been gathered during the course of the case. There weren't any breakthroughs and no leads at all and it was causing Brennan to start stressing out. Hodgins determined that the body was out there for a week, but the area was strangely cleaned up, leaving no forensic evidence. Angela managed to ID the victim as a man named Eugene Jackson, a fanatical cult follower, but that was it. The following search of the apartment he lived in showed signs of worship but didn't hold any clues to what the worship was or what kind of cult he was a part of. Angel tried her best to find any information on the cult's name, but so far has come up empty handed.

Now Brennan sat at her desk trying to figure out where to go as Booth made his way into her office. "Hey Bones, any new information," he asked in a calm voice once he got a look at her tired expression.

"Nothing at all. Hodgins managed to determine that the crime scene was wiped down several times leaving no evidence or particulates," Brennan explained as Booth gave her one of the coffee cups. She nodded in thanks and Booth sat down in front of her desk.

"That's strange because that scene was dirty when we got there," Booth recalled as he remembered the crime scene. Brennan nodded and both partners fell into a calm, comfortable silence as they tried to determine what was happening.

Booth shot up as he recalled Buffy's words from the interview a few days ago. _We have a state-of-the-art security system._ Brennan curiously looked at her partner's sudden expression and leaned forward a bit, placing her elbows on her desk and tilting her head to the side. Booth found the move cute, but shook his head to clear his thoughts. "We could use the security footage of the School across the street. They're bound to have at least one camera facing the street right?"

Brennan got up also and went to get her jacket. Booth jumped on his heels excitedly and waited for Brennan to be ready. As they walked out, Booth called Caroline Julian to get a warrant to view the security footage from the Summers School of Gifted Women. He still thought the name was very weird, but didn't say anything.

XXXXX

Booth parked the SUV next to the curb as the partners reached the school. They waited for over two hours for the incredibly fast warrant. Booth thanked Caroline for her fast work and Caroline just said that Booth would owe her in the future. Booth got out the SUV and walked over to Brennan's side, helping her down, even though she started to speak about his actions. He just ignored her and led the way into the building.

Faith was the first one to spot Booth once again and she noticed the determined expression in his face and the confident stride. She had to do a double take of the changes he had and quickly shook it off as Booth and Brennan approached her.

"Can we speak to Miss Summers?" asked Brennan in a polite way. Faith nodded and walked away to find B. She just hoped that Buffy was here after her late night with Nick.

Buffy looked up tiredly from her paperwork to see Faith's alarmed expression. Last night she had to cut the date with her boyfriend early and spent the talking to Willow as the red-head witch started picking up mystical entities all over the place. She told Buffy that something survived, but Buffy didn't know what. Before she could speak, Faith spoke up. "B, An….I mean Agent Booth and the doctor chick are here and wanting to talk to you."

Buffy's eyes widen in alarm and she took deep breaths to calm down. She was constantly also plagued by visions of Angel…err Booth in the sunlight and she utterly confused and arouse, which confused her more. The man still had power over her, even if he didn't know. "Okay, I'll go right now," she softly said. Buffy then got up and followed Faith out to meet the partners. Along the way, something inside Buffy started sparking to life. A feeling she hasn't had in over 5 years.

Booth started feeling a tingle deep inside his soul and looked around warily as he tried to make out where the feeling was coming from or what the feeling was. He was brought of his musings as he saw the familiar blond woman approach him and Brennan. Booth still couldn't get over how beautiful she was and quickly shook his head to get down to business. Unknown to him though, something deep inside his soul was starting to make itself known and yearned to connect with the blond slayer.

"Miss Summers…" Booth started but was quickly cut off by Buffy.

"Please call me Buffy. Miss Summers just sound too old and I'm not that old," she said with a slight frown and pout that Booth found endearing. _What's going on with me, _Booth asked himself as he once again shook his head to clear his mind about Buffy.

"Okay… Buffy, we have a warrant here to search through any security footage that you have that points out towards the crime scene across the street," Booth bluntly said. Buffy just nodded and signaled to the partners to follow her as she walked towards a flight of stairs that lead to the second floor. Faith walked away to go inform Willow and Giles about the warrant. Once there, they followed her to a room that needed a code to get in. Buffy stood in front of the keypad to enter in the code and the doors opened up to a room filled with computer screens, television screens and recordings all over the place. In the middle of it all, a tall, skinny brunette and a nerdy-looking boy sat staring at the monitors and taking notes.

"Dawn, Andrew we have some guests," Buffy announced.

Dawn and Andrew turned and their eyes widen at the sight of Angel standing there in all his glory. Dawn caught the eyes of Buffy and saw the warning in her eyes at mentioning anything. Andrew didn't see the warning and was muttering something about making Spike's resurrection seem like nothing and saying that Angel was the true Gandolf.

Booth looked offended that the nerd would say he was something from Lord of the Rings, not that he knew who the characters were, but still. Before he could snarl out a comment, Brennan spoke up. "We need your video footage from the last week and half of the front of the school that faces the crime scene."

Dawn nodded and walked over to a computer and pulled up the footage. She loaded a blank CD and downloaded the footage. Andrew stayed looking at Booth like he was some sort of god and Booth was getting a bit weirded out. "Hey kid, mind if you look somewhere else?"

Andrew squeaked and looked away quickly causing Buffy to snicker silently. She was also secretly checking out Booth. Everything about him screamed difference and she could tell he was leaner and muscular than he was when he was Angel. She didn't know that Booth was also checking her out, but he was trying to place where he had seen her before. He was having major déjà-vu and wanted to be alone to figure this out.

A few minutes later, Brennan was pocketing a few CDs in her bag and both partners were walking out, followed by Buffy. Once at the door, Booth's eyes widen as he saw the skinny brunette woman from his dream and he grabbed his head as something akin to visions swamped his mind's eye.

He groaned out loud and fell to his knees and Brennan and Buffy immediately went to his aid. They called out to him, but Booth couldn't hear anything as he saw glimpses of a past he doesn't have knowledge of. He saw a vision of him killing entire families while he enjoyed it, then he saw vision of Buffy when she was younger. He saw himself chasing down a beautiful woman through a school, eventually catching up to her and laughing gleefully as he snapped her neck.

He then heard himself quip out that "he never gets tired of doing that" and Booth groaned more as he saw himself in a small dark office approaching three people. At the same time, Booth stood up and walked over to a wall, then turned around.

By then, people gathered around the three to find out what was wrong and if they could help. Among them were Spike, Giles, Xander, Willow, and Kennedy. Young slayers then started doubling over in pain and Willow then grabbed her head as all the mystical alarms went off in her mind. Buffy and Brennan just stayed looking at Booth's back and then were shocked to their core as he turned around and looked at them with the coldest eyes they had ever seen. Buffy has seen those eyes once before and never wanted to see them again, because they belonged to something that shouldn't be alive. Brennan never seen such darkness, coldness, and evil flash in anyone's eyes, especially Booth's and she was thrown. Everyone then gasped out loud as Booth's eyes flashed an amber color that many have seen exist in certain beings.

Spike was ready to lunge at Booth to protect the girls when Buffy and Brennan spoke up. "Booth," they asked and called out to them simultaneously. Unknown to them all, a spitting image of a priest named Caleb disappeared into thin air, smirking as his plan was begin to get set into motion.

Booth just turned a yellow-eyed gaze to them and smiled a dark smile before answering in a voice that sent collective shivers down everyone's spines, "The name's not Booth…. It's Angelus." Booth then dropped to the ground as he was released from the mystical hold that Willow picked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_AN: Please Read and Review! _**


	5. The Truth is out or coming

**AN: I'm back!! Another chapter is up and at'em! I would like to thank all those that have reviewed and/or are following the story! It makes me giddy and my muse works a lot better. I would like to also thank Jen who is a continued inspiration and to also check out her fics! They are totally awesome! Oh and I would like to thank ashes_at_midnight for her reviews on this story and my other story, "We own the night" and check out her fic called "It's Always You." It's an awesome story and hilarious! It's a guarantee good read! Also I would like to thank neoearthqueen30 who also has reviewed both my fics. Check out hers titled "How dare they!" It's a good fic also. Shout outs to the rest that reviewed, sorry that I couldn't be able to reply to your reviews, I've had computer troubles for the past month. Oh and this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. If you some, let me know and I'll correct it. I don't have a beta, so I'm doing this all by myself! :D**

**Well anyway, on with the chappie!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brennan was able to snap out of the shock from seeing and hearing Booth totally different. Even though she was shaking like a leaf, she managed to sprint over to the now unconscious Booth. Buffy was about to yell at Brennan to be careful when the anthropologist kneeled next to her partner. She felt a flare up of jealousy come up inside her when Brennan tenderly helped propped Booth's head on her lap. Buffy snapped out of her stupor when Faith also walked over to help out Brennan.

They all didn't understand how Booth suddenly started channeling Angelus, the demon that brought forth fear and terror just by the mere mention of his name. Buffy walked over also to help out Faith and Temperance, but made the mistake to lock eyes with Brennan. She saw the striking blue eyes glaze over with questions that Buffy had no choice but to answer, but not right now. Giles walked over also to help carry Booth to the small infirmary and nearly stopped to ask Brennan to stay behind. One look in her eyes and he saw the fierce determination to help out her partner. Between all four, they gingerly walked back to the infirmary, which was much nicer than most small clinics in DC. They laid down Booth gently, who was still unresponsive to anything around him.

Along the way, Brennan spotted a huge library that rivaled the same one in her university. She felt drawn to see who this 'Angelus' that Booth said before collapsing, so she had to come up with a way to get in there. Once they all had Booth comfortable, Brennan went outside of the room to Angela know that she was most likely not going back to work.

Xander stayed behind to help out Willow from her freak out and caught the fearful gaze she was giving out. "Wills, what is it?"

"Something survived," was she simply, but cryptically said.

Xander frowned a bit, but didn't have time to question it as Spike did it for him.

"What do you bloody mean, 'something survive' bit," he asked, barely controlling his emotions.

"I mean that I picked up something mystical in this area," she said while looking around.

When she turned back, she noticed questioning gazes coming from Xander, Spike, Andrew, and some of the slayers. She sighed as she began to softly explain. "2 years ago, when we barely got here, Buffy and Faith started having dreams. The prophetic kind of dreams. They came to me afterwards and let me know if I could use my powers to 'pick up' anything mystical or that survived." She walked to an open area of the school and looked to the plants as she hugged her middle. "The truth is, we didn't drive out all the demons after the battle in LA," she softly said.

Xander paled and rubbed his good eye as he leaned back on the wall that Booth fainted near. Spike mumbled something about 'stupid bloody powers still fucking with them' and also leaned on the wall next to Xander. Andrew shook his head and went back to the security room with Dawn following. The few remaining slayers sprinted back to their rooms to let the other slayers know that patrolling may be in the near future. Willow didn't care as she had to let others know. She already let Buffy, Giles, and Faith know about what she found, but since what happened to Booth happened in front of a lot of people, she had to let everyone know now.

She turned back to face Xander and Spike and gazed at them evenly, "Remember Illyria?" She asked softly. Spike nodded sadly, remembering what happened to the skinny, yet beautiful Texan. "Well, she just went into hiding. Last I checked, she was somewhere in Europe. Lorne is also in hiding, as is Clem." Spike perked up a bit at hearing that his old demon friend is still alive and kicking. "No one knows where they are, but since demons let out a unique aura, I can channel my energy to pick up those auras."

She looked towards the direction of where Booth was taken and then gazed down to the floor. "So far I haven't picked up any auras of vampires, but I wouldn't doubt that some survived. We secretly have squads of slayers stationed in Cleveland, since there is still a Hellmouth there. And we also have slayers stationed all throughout Europe and the rest of the world. Werewolves are still alive since Oz managed to contact Giles." Willow paused as she remembered her ex and was glad that Oz was able to find the peace he needed. "Slayers are still activating throughout the world still. Every day we get reports from squads that slayers are still activating."

Xander frowned a bit at that tidbit of information. "But I thought the slayer line was ended, or at least that all the potentials were already activated."

Willow nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's what we thought also, but have you noticed the influx of girls we've been taking on? Guess why we started construction on the building across the street, or we would have given that it's closed now due to the murder."

Xander nodded and looked down to the floor, lost in deep thought. Spike scoffed silently before he spoke up. "Well that's just bloody fabulous. So what 'appened earlier with that poof over there?" Spike asked as he signaled over to the area that Booth fainted at.

"I have no idea. But I did pick up a massive surge power that spiked up when Booth was caught in the trance or whatever. I put up mystical alarms once I found out that some demons were still alive. Nothing evil has come remotely close to DC or I would've felt it. But today, I don't know. Today was different; I haven't felt that in a long time."

Willow paused as she suddenly thought back to when she last felt that type of power and it dawned on her. She gasped and looked up to Spike and Xander with alarmed eyes. "The last time I felt this was when Angel, you Spike, and the other went into battle in LA against the Senior Partners."

She quieted down as she didn't want to reveal the other time, but Spike wasn't known for his patience. "And? I feel an 'and' coming here, luv."

"And the other time was when The First was causing havoc in Sunnydale," she softly explained.

Spike shuddered as he remembered the torture he endured because of that bloody Casper wannabe. "Oh balls, that's just bloody fan-fucking-tastic!"

Willow nodded, then turned to walk to the infirmary to let Buffy know. Xander and Spike pushed off the wall and followed closely behind the red-headed witch. Just as they turned down the hallway to the infirmary, Buffy, Faith, and Giles walked out to meet with Brennan, just as she was finishing up her phone call. Brennan turned and met everyone's eyes evenly to make sure she had their attention.

"Who's Angelus," she simply asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**West of Washington, DC**_

_**Nick's apartment**_

Nick was livid in his apartment after remembering how Buffy canceled their date. She wasn't suppose to work today and she was supposed to stay with him. He paced around the room, remembering when she started acting all weird. He stopped pacing as he remembered exactly when. When that stupid Angel-look-alike appeared. He was hoping and praying that Buffy had forgotten the dark vampire. He was supposed to be dead 5 years ago! Not alive and kicking and certainly not working for the FBI!

Another thing was that his informant had to be killed like an idiot, but was worse that the person that did the killing left the body next to the school! It was up to him to clean up the scene before that partner of his found anything, and he did it quickly and quietly. Nick's plans weren't going the way he visioned them 6 months ago. Just as he was about to start pacing, he noticed the other figure in the room.

Nick's eyes widen and he kneeled down and put his head down. The figure walked over to him and smirked darkly at seeing that it still commanded respect. "Stand up servant, my plan has just started."

Nick obediently stood and looked into the empty, green eyes of his master. "What plan?" He asked softly.

"What else? My plan to bring back the greatest demon to live, Angelus. After all, we need a powerful vampire to command the remaining Turok-Han that still live in the Hellmouth. Plus we wouldn't want to keep, _you-know-who, _angry that the plan is barely taking shape," the figure explained. _"Ah it was fun messing with that agent and those idiots,"_ the figure added silently and thoughtfully.

"Should I call the others to get them ready to commence?" Nick asked softly.

The spitting image of Buffy turned around to face the slayer's lover and nodded her head. "Let them know that I'll drop in on them in a few hours." The Buffy-look-alike then turned around to walk out, but turned back to Nick. "Also, tell them to meet me in LA. After all, they're only two hours away." With that, The First Evil disappeared, leaving Nick to make phone calls. He knew that he had to be there in LA also, so he wasn't angry anymore that Buffy cancelled on him. Soon he would be the only thing in her mind and that vampire wouldn't be able to bother her anymore. After all…. it was his suggestion to sacrifice Angelus to bring forth the locked away Turok-Hans.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**The Library **_

Brennan followed Buffy, Giles, Faith, Willow, Spike, and Xander to the huge library she spotted twenty minutes ago. The group gathered around a huge table in the back, while Willow and Giles went to a section that said _**'Teachers and Watchers only' **_located near where they sat at. Brennan also noticed that Buffy signaled to the few students around to leave and close the doors behind them.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Willow and Giles came back with a few fairly old books in their hands. Both of them sat down and Giles took one book and opened it to a certain page. They all looked at each other and nodded silently, while Brennan was starting to get impatient. Before she spoke up, Giles looked right at her. "Are you prepared to learn knowledge that has been kept secret for ages?"

Brennan frowned and tilted her head to the side after hearing this. The scientist in her wanted to correct them by saying that secrets are nearly always revealed, but curious part of her held her tongue and she nodded.

Buffy then took over and looked at Brennan with understanding eyes and began to explain. "The world was different five years ago. Five years ago, things existed that were outside of scientific explanation."

"Like what?" Brennan asked vastly interested.

"Demons and vampires were real. To understand who Angelus is, you must come to know that there is a world that is hidden away in darkness," Giles explained.

Brennan frowned and looked at the others around the table. She didn't say anything because in her travels, she's seen things that couldn't be explained through rational means and she's always held her tongue. "Okay, go on, even though this sounds incredibly crazy," she softly said.

Giles nodded and was about to talk when Willow cut him off. "You seem more in control than how a normal person would take this news."

Brennan nodded in understanding. "That's because in my travels, I've seen things that couldn't be explain through a rational, scientific way. I'm more open minded than how people usually perceive me," she explained in a calm, controlled voice.

"Well, thing is five years ago, there was something huge that happened in Los Angeles. Do you remember hearing anything about that?" Giles asked the anthropologist. At the same time, Willow opened up a fairly newer book than the others she and Giles went to get.

"I remember hearing about some kind of earthquake that happened there, but I don't get why I need to recall this," she asked while frowning.

Giles nodded to Willow and the witch passed over the book she opened to Brennan. Brennan got the book and frowned as she saw nothing but blank pages. Suddenly, right before her eyes, words started materializing on the pages and she gasped out loud. She looked under the book and around to see if she could see what's causing the words to appear, but she couldn't find anything. Words then caught her eyes as she started to read the truth of what happened in LA, five years ago. She read about the vampire with a soul taking on a group called the 'Circle of the Black Thorn' and some people called the Senior Partners. She then frowned at the name Wolfram & Hart, recognizing them from news articles as a shady law firm. She read quickly through the pages, finding out that the resulting battle that followed.

Brennan closed the book and leaned back in her seat, lost in thought. Her mind was swamped with new information and she struggled to compartmentalize the new information. After she managed to, she nodded to Giles to continue his explanation. Giles nodded and signaled to Willow to open another book. "Okay, now this information may be startling to say the least, but you have to keep calm and not reveal anything that you have and will learn here today."

Brennan nodded in understanding, but inside she was thinking that this couldn't get any crazier. She was brought out of her musings as Giles spoke up.

"When the world began, demons were the ones that populated this earth. For eons they were the supreme beings here, but that changed when they were driven out of this dimension. Before the last pure demon was cast out, it managed to mix its blood with a human, thus creating the first vampire. To combat this new threat, a group of powerful men called the Shadow Men infused a young girl with the essence of a demon, creating a warrior to protect the earth. This was known as the first vampire slayer," Giles explained.

Brennan widened her eyes and jumped up in shock. She looked around the room to see the calm faces of the people around her and she was convinced that they thought this was true. "No, no way! You people should be institutionalized, no way that this is true. People would've known, it would've been researched and documented!"

Willow stood up and walked over to the panicking Brennan and gently placed her hand on Brennan's shoulder. Temperance instantly felt a calming effect come from the red-head and she looked around, visibly calmer. She turned her head slowly to Willow and Willow just smiled. She took her hand off of Temperance and sat back down in her seat and Brenna sat down also. She took a deep breath and looked up at Giles. "Even though this is sounding even more unbelievable, I need to know."

The group visibly sighed in relief, then Giles began to explain. "It was written that into each generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the slayer. It was written as that, but history, as you know, changes. Six years ago, in the former location of Sunnydale, California, the slayer lore was changed."

"Sunnydale? Isn't that the town that was destroyed and sunk into the earth by an earthquake?" Brennan asked as she cut off Giles.

Giles nodded, but smiled cryptically. Buffy's former beau, Riley Finn, did a good job of covering it up. "It was said but it didn't happen like that. There was a battle, much like the one you just read about. Sunnydale was known as a Hellmouth. The Hellmouth is a portal between this world and the next. The area gave of energies that attracted demons and vampires and for years this happened. Till the Hellmouth was closed in that battle."

Brennan nodded, but she caught something that Giles was trying to hide. "I sense there is a but here. You guys know about these events, yet the world doesn't, so that leads me to conclude that you all were there."

The group were impressed that Brennan was able to figure out what many haven't. Sure she didn't know before, but the doctor managed to figure out that they were the one in Sunnydale when it went down.

"Well, yes we were there. In fact, I was the one who broke the way the slayer line works," Willow jumped in. Before she could say anything else, Brennan broke in once more. "Slayer line? What is that?"

"When one slayer dies, another takes her place. In all throughout the world, there were potential slayers. Young woman that could be called to become the next slayer, but hardly ever were 'activated' if you want," Giles explained. Brennan nodded and signaled to continue.

"Each slayer is guided by a mentor known as Watchers. Their job is to help train the slayers in battle tactics, weapons, demon knowledge, so on and so forth," Giles explained as he recalled the basic summary for watchers. "Watchers are still around since now instead of one slayer, there are many slayers."

"How did that happen? From what you just said, there could only be one of these slayers," Brennan said.

"During the last year of Sunnydale, an evil entity known only as the First wanted to end the slayer line. It sent minions throughout the world to kill all the potential slayers and to blow up the Watcher's council," Giles stopped as he could nearly hear what the next question that Brennan was going to ask. "The Watcher's council was located in London and is where people are trained to become a watcher."

Brennan just nodded and then looked at Giles closely. "You were a watcher, weren't you?"

Giles nodded and smiled as once again the doctor was quick to figure out. "Yes I was a watcher to one slayer that still remains alive today." Giles paused as he was reluctant to say who the slayer was. Buffy signaled Giles that it was okay to let Brennan know. "You know her as Buffy Summers."

Brennan quirked up an eyebrow in surprise and looked at Buffy. She quickly studied her bone features and was surprise to see that Buffy resembled a regular woman. "I don't understand. She seems like a regular woman. From how you made it sound, I would expect that slayers would be like a bodybuilder or something."

Buffy and Faith chuckled at hearing how Brennan explained how she thought slayers looked. "You got this B, or should I?" Asked a still chuckling Faith to Buffy. Buffy shook her head and turned to Brennan.

"Slayers look different, but a common thread is that we look young, but it's only to fool vampires and demons into thinking we're helpless. Now don't get me wrong, I may look small and petite, but I'm stronger than anything you've seen," Buffy explained.

Brennan was a visual person though. Since she needs proof to believe anything, her mind was quick to point out that a demonstration is in order. "I need a demonstration. If you say you're this strong person, I want to see something."

Buffy shrugged and got up. She walked over to a huge hammer that was hanging on the wall that somehow escaped Brennan's eyes and picked it up. She walked over and placed it in front of Brennan and stood back. "Okay, try to pick that up."

Brenna stood up and wrapped her hands around the handle. With all her strength, she tried to lift the hammer, but it didn't even budge. Her eyes widen and she looked over to Buffy. Buffy walked back over and picked up the hammer with one hand like if it was a paperweight and Brennan just sat back down. "Okay, that was something," the anthropologist stated.

Buffy went back and place the hammer back on the wall, then went back to her seat. "So all these girls I'm guessing are slayers?" Bones' asked after a second of silence.

Willow nodded and took up this part of the explanation. "When the battle in Sunnydale started, I used magic to unlock the potential slayers abilities. Since the line was ending, watchers sent potential slayers to Buffy so she can protect them. So now, there are thousands of slayers out there, more which are still activating."

Brennan nodded and looked at the wall were the hammer was at. Her eyes fell on a blade of some kind that resembled a scythe. Brennan was drawn to it, almost as if the scythe was calling her also. "What's that right there?" She asked while pointing to the scythe.

"That's the scythe for slayers. It was made by woman years ago and that's what we used to unlock the potentials," Willow explained.

Brennan was still staring at the scythe, much like a way Buffy herself saw it years ago. She was brought of her staring when the main question popped into her head. "Okay, besides all this and that, one question that I need answered is this: Who is Angelus?"

The group became deathly quiet as Willow pushed the book that she opened early to Temperance. "Now before you freak out, know this. Angelus is dead. He doesn't exist anymore," Buffy said softly to Brennan.

Brennan grabbed the book that resembled a journal and began skimming through it. She caught the name of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and she looked at Giles. "It's the most recent writing on Angelus," he said as he answered Brennan's unasked question.

Brennan nodded and began to speed read through the pages. She learned that Angelus was the most dangerous vampire ever to exist. That the vampire's viciousness was near mythic and legendary before disappearing 111 years ago. She then read that the demon reappeared in the spring of 1998, after a moment of perfect happiness, before he was cursed with a soul again. She pause at that and looked at Giles and Willow. "Soul? What does a soul have to do with Angelus?" She asked bluntly.

Giles wasn't surprised at the straight forward question, "When a vampire is made, a demon takes hold of the body, but it doesn't get the soul. It can mimic the personalities, has the memories, but is still a demon at the core. In Angelus' case, he was cursed with a soul 111 years ago when he killed a gypsy girl. Her people were deep into vengeance, so they cursed him with a soul so he could suffer the pain and anguished he wrecked upon with world for 150 years."

Brennan nodded and went back to reading. She caught notice that he changed his name to Angel was known as the vampire with a soul instead of the demon with the face of an angel. She then read that Angel volunteered to lose his soul and let the demon free for information. The journal stops when Angelus was re-cursed again with the soul. "Is there a picture of this Angelus?" Brennan asked softly. She seemed calmed outwardly, but inwardly she was compartmentalizing once again.

Willow nodded and opened the final book that was brought out. Brennan noticed it resembled the first book with blank pages so she waited to the picture to form. Before she could see, Buffy spoke up. "Remembered that Angelus is dead. He died a few years ago, along with Angel," Buffy finished softly as she remembered the heroic deed her love did.

Brennan nodded and took the book from Willow. She held her breath as the picture formed and her eyes widen in surprise. The picture formed into a younger looking Seeley Booth. He had longer hair and was dressed in clothes from another era. She saw the same coldness in the eyes of the picture, so she was sure that this was Angelus. Brennan looked up with a shock gaze and looked around to everyone, unable to speak. "H-How?" She was able to croak out.

"That is for another day, Dr. Brennan," Giles said softly. Brennan nodded, still in clear shock that her partner resembled one of the greatest vampires ever to live. Xander, Spike, Willow, Faith, and Giles all stood up to leave, while Buffy walked over to Temperance. She couldn't stand to see Booth's partner in such a state that she had to do something. "Dr. Brennan, you're welcomed to stay in my apartment tonight. I promise I will explain everything to you."

Brennan nodded gratefully and in thanks to Buffy. She feared that tonight she would be unable to go home alone and sleep. She noticed that Buffy seemed more sensitive on the subject of Angelus, so she had to guess that Buffy had more experience with Angelus. She stood up slowly and followed Buffy to her room in the school. Along the way, Temperance saw that it was nighttime already, so she wasn't in any hurry.

XXXXXX

Back in the infirmary, Booth slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He slowly sat up and then stood up once he felt he was strong enough. He noticed he was in a small room of some kind that reassembled a clinic and started walking out to the door. Once he got there, he looked out of a small window and saw Bones and Buffy walking to some elevators. He didn't understand why, but he felt drawn to both of them equally. Unknown to Booth, deep inside his soul, someone was yearning to be with the blonde slayer. While the part that made Seeley Booth him wanted to be with the anthropologist.

Booth sighed and walked over to the bed he was laying at. He got out his cell phone and called Cullen to let him know that Booth couldn't go in tonight because he was following up on leads. He was surprised that Cullen was okay with, most likely since Cullen was on vacation. Booth shook his head humorously and laid back down on the bed to sleep. As soon as Booth's head hit the pillow, he went into deep REM sleep, dreaming about a time as he originally known as Angel, the vampire with the soul.

XXXXXXXX

_**Outskirts of DC**_

A car pulled over to the side of the road. The driver got out, uncaring that the passenger was telling him to hurry up and take a piss.

"I swear it seems like you have to pee every damn 20 miles!" The passenger shrieked out.

"Ach, give me a break princess. I had a wee bit too much ta drink at that restaurant. Is it me fault that the bloody PTB saw fit ta send us back down far from DC?" The driver asked.

The passenger huffed and crossed her arms. "Well you know what's going on up there! They're all in a huff about something that's going to happen here, which ironically we have to help out little-miss-slays-a lot once again! So hurry up Doyle!"

Doyle zipped up his pants and jumped back into the car. Once he pulled into the road, he looked over to his passenger. "Ah c'mon 'Delia, don't pout. Ye know it's gonna be a wild time now."

Cordelia smiled at Doyle and just stayed silent as the two former higher beings made their way into Washington, DC to once again help out Buffy and Angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Read and Review, thanks a whole bunch! Feedback is also encouraged!**


	6. Author's Note

**_AN: Hey it's me! I'm sorry I haven't posted or replied but I've been extremely busy with college final exams and last minute assignments due. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to any reviews, but I've been cramming. I'll be back when I have some free time, but I need this time for myself. I may post an update on either this story or another story so don't fret! lol Meanwhile, go check out Angel's Blue Eyes Girl's stories. Right now she's right some awesome Vampire Diaries stories which are epic long stories with flair! Oh and check out Melody's Fuse, she has a nicely written story called 'Worth Fighting For.' It's a nice read. Also there is Ashes at Midnight. She has an awesome season 7 rewrite with Liam and Buffy. Krynnalexia has a crossover that is weird but is an awesome read! It is a crossover between Angel and NCIS and it's well written. Oh and the final shout out is to a new writer called philly713. He has a series rewrite of Buffy (overdone yes, but well written) that includes everyones favorite demon, Angelus. It's going good and he's looking for a beta so go check it out!_**


	7. Note!

**_I'm coming back! Yes, I have gotten all of you're emails and reviews and I thank you all! It's gonna take me some time, but I will come back. I'm not gonna leave y'all hanging. I apologize for the huge time that I've been gone. I've been dealing with things and I've just barely gotten them under control. That and my muse decided tyo take an extended vacation. But not to fear, for everything is coming back. Till then, check out my friend's stories; his name is philly cheese dude. And he recently started on a new story called "Unexpected Allies." Go show him some love! See you guys soon!_**

**_Jay_**


End file.
